


I'd Forgive You in a Heartbeat

by RiverOfFandoms



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), the death cure - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Alternating, Rescue Missions, Reunions, The Cure, The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfFandoms/pseuds/RiverOfFandoms
Summary: Set in The Death Cure, you and Minho are prisoners of WCKD as Thomas and Newt reach out to a ghost from the past for help in your rescue.
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner) & Reader, Gally (Maze Runner)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, I describe TMR characters based off their physical descriptions in the book series (Thomas' blue eyes, Gally's black hair, etc) but since this is film plot, I've decided to go with the actors' descriptions this series. Hope no one minds!

You felt the grass between your fingers, and you peered up at the sun, your hand raised over your eyes to keep your face shaded from the sunlight. The blue sky was clear, and you could see the top of the maze walls. The vines snaked up the grey concrete and birds nested near the top.

There was an echo of voices. You turned, still sitting in the green grass, and saw your friends lining up for lunch at Frypan’s kitchen. By the look on most boys’ faces, you could tell Fry’s stew was on the menu again.

“Hungry?” a voice asked beside you.

You turned at the sound and met eyes with a pair of blue ones. Gally sat across from you, his damp shirt clung to his chest from all the sweat of working hard during the day. You stared at him as if he weren’t supposed to be there… but that moment passed quickly, and you smiled.

“Not sure… I think I just want to enjoy the sun a little while longer.”

He nodded; a look crossed over his eyes as he stared at you. You couldn’t place the emotion behind it.

He scooted closer to you so that he sat beside you instead of across from you. He was so close that his leg brushed by yours. He glanced up at the clear sky, “Sun’s beating down on us today, I think I might have to call it quits with the Builders.”

“Too much sun never hurt anyone,” you said, a little too suggestively.

He realized you were commenting on all the sweaty guys hard at work, and he shook his head, an amused grin spread his lips thin, “You’re gonna get in so much trouble if Alby hears you talking like that, you know.”

“I’m only joking… mostly,” you teased.

Gally smirked, “Hope you’re not joking about me.”

You shook your head, laughing. You covered your mouth with your hand as you laughed, with hopes to hide the blush that flushed your cheeks pink. “How do you know I was even talking about you?” you asked, playing his game. “Maybe I was talking about…” your eyes quickly scanned the group of boys still out in the sun, “Maybe I was talking about Newt.”

Newt was out near the gardens again, chopping down another dead tree near the forest line. He was sweating hard, so much so that every few minutes, he would wipe the sweat off his forehead with the front of his shirt, exposing the skin of his stomach.

“Yeah right,” Gally remarked, rolling his eyes. But he watched Newt a little longer anyway, his jaw unusually clenched, his eyes narrowed.

You suddenly felt a wave of sadness hit you, all too quickly. You couldn’t understand where it came from. It was a beautiful day, though a little hotter than usual, but there wasn’t anything to complain about. You had everything you needed.

You felt a pang in your chest as you stared at Gally, who was now too preoccupied with a frayed strand of his pants to notice you looking at him. He was tugging at it carefully, trying not to rip a new hole in them again, otherwise you’d have to sew them up for the seventh time that week.

“Gally?” you suddenly asked, and there was an unusual sound to your voice, like you were afraid.

He looked up at you quickly, noticing the way your voice changed. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what was wrong. He blinked, “You okay?”

You breathed in and out. You swallowed the dryness from your mouth. The sadness… the _fear_ … it disappeared as quickly as it had come. You looked at him, a little confused, “I’m okay.” You frowned, looking at your hand. You found his eyes again, “I’m happy… to be here. I always liked these moments, sitting on the grass in the sun. Waiting for you to go on break so you could sit with me. It was my favorite part of the day.” You spoke like it had been a million years since you last saw him.

He smiled and his hand reached for your hand in the grass, his fingers brushed over the back of your hand, “Me too.”

Gally disappeared and instead of sitting on the grass amongst the bustling Glade, you were standing in the maze. The change of scenery was a sudden shock and you felt that same fear and confusion as before. You peered up at the giant walls, the sun was going down, and it would be night soon. Which only meant one thing.

You ran towards what you thought was the Glade. As you got nearer, you heard sudden shouting from the others. You urged yourself to go faster, to beat the sun, beat the walls from closing at the entrance. You were out of breath, but you kept pushing your legs harder and harder, hoping against all hope that you would make it through in time. But as you turned the last corner and saw your friends shouting at you from within the Glade, they quickly disappeared behind the doors as they slid shut.

You stopped in your tracks; your mouth open as you sucked in oxygen. You turned around but instead of seeing the maze walls, you saw the room where Gally had died. Sudden memories spilled into your mind of escaping the Glade and coming here, only to witness the deaths of two friends.

You were breathing quickly as you walked through the room. You looked at all the fallen bodies laying in the broken glass. A lot of them you didn’t recognize… until you found him. You shouted his name and ran to where he lay, dropping to your knees, you hovered over his body. It didn’t seem as though he was breathing, the spear in his chest stuck out still and blood drenched his clothes and pooled around him.

You felt tears fill your eyes and his face grew blurry with your vision. You wiped your tears away with your fingers, only to wipe his blood on your cheeks. You searched the room for your friends but there wasn’t anyone else left alive, only you.

A clicking sound echoed down the hall. It _clicked_ and _whirred_ and there was metal against metal. It clanged and echoed as it grew louder and louder. You lifted your head, tearing your eyes away from Gally, and saw it. A Griever.

You slowly stood up, eyeing your only other exit. When it moved again, you dashed out from where you stood and made a run for it. You could hear the thing chasing you, racing to catch up to you, and your heart leaped in your throat, but the adrenaline you felt kept you going. You ran down a long stretch of a hallway, where you had exited the maze, and screamed for someone to help you—

You opened your eyes, briefly. You fought to keep them open. The room you were in was white and clean, sterile. You could smell a faint chemical odor. You glanced around the room at the people who supervised you, though clearly unaware of your consciousness. They wore white lab coats and a bunch of machinery surrounded you, flashing and lighting up. Computer screens. All monitoring your physical health.

You spotted Teresa with a clipboard in her hands by the entrance to your room.

Your cheeks were wet with unconscious tears. They had put you under again, tormenting you with memories and trials from the maze. Using your memories with Gally to lull you into some kind of compliant participance.

You remembered when Janson and Ava came for you all out in the Scorch with their Berg. You remembered getting captured with Minho. But everything else between then and now was a blur. But you knew that they were only using you for more of their WCKD experiments.

It wasn’t fair. You never agreed to this. And to spend most of your days trapped in the maze, running from Grievers again… only to produce the serum they so greedily wanted… but most of all, to force you to see Gally alive and well again, only to show you his death, over and over… it was too much.

You struggled against your restraints, a loud groan escaping your lips. You shook your shackles and it got the attention of your doctors. They rushed to your side, despite your loud protests, and you felt a needle prick into your skin. It stung for a moment before you started feeling drowsy again. You pleaded with them to let you go, to not let you go back into that place again, but it was already too late. Soon, you would go back under, and who knew where you’d end up next.

The last thing you saw before everything went dark was Teresa’s blue eyes.

***

Gally couldn’t believe his eyes when he spotted Thomas and the others in the crowd of rebels. He almost choked on air when he met eyes with his, but he quickly realized that Thomas couldn’t see through the dusty visor of his mask. He was thankful for that, at least, because no reunion with him would be a happy one.

He hopped off the truck and kept close to the edge of the crowd that advanced towards the Last City walls. He ordered a couple guys to park their cars around the edge of the outskirt ruins, and then told the others to follow him. He instructed them of their target. He would just have to hope that Thomas and the others would forgive him.

The first to notice their apparent stalking was Newt, of course. Gally could’ve picked it. Newt was always looking out for trouble. But it wouldn’t matter soon, because there were way too many people for all of the Gladers to realize they were gaining on them.

He spotted Frypan and Thomas near the front of the crowd, with Newt still lingering behind, glancing back at him and his men every so often. There was a girl with them that he didn’t recognize, she had dark hair that was cut into a bob and she was much shorter than the boys. Then there was a man with them, he looked older with grey hairs speckled through his scruffy face.

When Gally realized that they were the only ones left from the maze, he felt his stomach drop. He double-checked, searching for the only person that really mattered to him, but he couldn’t find you in the crowd at all. He gripped his gun and nodded to his men.

They started advancing towards the group, which only caused Newt to finally inform Thomas about their existence, when the tall machinery near the entrance to the city suddenly swung at the crowd of people. Everyone stopped by the security gate and stared. Gally knew all too quickly what was about to go down.

He only had seconds before the guns started shooting at people. A mass of bullets, shouting and exploding dirt ensued as he ran towards the vans that they had parked behind the city ruins. He caught up with his men and they prepared to kidnap the others as they came around the corner.

He grabbed the girl and Thomas and shoved them both into his van, and he climbed in with one of his men before it could take off. They would drive back to home base.

Thomas looked at Gally a little too hard and Gally squirmed under his stare.

They finally arrived back at the compound and Gally hurried his hostages out of the van. He couldn’t take waiting anymore. He practically threw his mask off and ditched it somewhere on the ground. He caught eyes with Thomas.

Thomas leaped and him, punching him square in the mouth, and Gally fell to the floor. His men began to make a move, but he ordered them to stop. Thomas held the collar of Gally’s shirt, it twisted and bunched up in his dirty fingers, and he swore at him for killing Chuck.

Newt was the one to calm Thomas down, gently pulling him off of Gally. Gally looked at Newt gratefully but there wasn’t kindness in his brown eyes, only betrayal.

Gally swallowed, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Thomas shook Newt off him but didn’t go for another punch-up, “We’re trying to get into the city.”

Gally stared at him. He rubbed his shaven head and glanced at his men.

“Who is this guy?” the old man asked, a threatening tone to his voice. He was still angry that they separated him from the girl.

“An old friend,” Newt replied, somewhat sarcastically.

Gally looked them over. They’d definitely seen better days. But the pang of hurt in his heart was almost too much, he clenched his jaw and tried not to think too hard about you. “Okay,” he said, looking at Thomas, “ _Why_ the hell are you here?”

Thomas swallowed, looking to Newt for some kind of reassurance. He was still pissed and on edge. He never expected to see Gally again, after witnessing his “death” with Chuck… but Newt was right, Gally was stung out of his mind and not thinking straight. He’d known that all along, but he never wanted to admit it because it was so much easier being angry at him.

Thomas sighed, looking back to Gally, “We’re here to… rescue Minho and Y/N.”

Gally’s eyes widened, “Y/N’s alive?”

Thomas nodded, “We think so. WCKD took her and Minho back in the Scorch. They wouldn’t have taken her if she weren’t important… if she weren’t Immune. They wouldn’t kill her if they could use her for something, so…”

“So, she’s one of the Munies being used for the serum,” Gally concluded, glancing away from Thomas. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t describe how he was feeling. From thinking you must have died to now having this hope that you were alive… “I think I might have a way inside.”

“You’re going to help us?” Thomas asked, doubting his motive.

“Lawrence will have to have a word with you, but I’m sure he’ll see reason to let you help us,” Gally said quickly, ushering them toward Lawrence’s room. “Besides,” he eyed Thomas as they walked, his stare suddenly firm, “If there’s a chance of saving Y/N…”

“And Minho,” Newt added.

“And Minho,” Gally repeated, glancing back at the blond boy, “then I’m all in.”

Thomas nodded, realizing that Gally would risk anything to get you back, which was the kind of help they needed right now, “Good that.”


	2. Chapter 2

You opened your eyes to see the white ceiling above you roll by in quick flashes, LED lighting exploding in your vision. You were still feeling the effects of the heavy sedation, so much so that you could hardly move your muscles.

You turned your head ever so slightly and watched doctors and patients alike walk by. You were being wheeled to your room in a wheelchair. You passed a room and caught a glimpse of Minho, shackled and restrained against his will, and you tried to say his name, but your lips felt rubbery and weren’t working properly. Only a small groan escaped your lips.

“Settle down,” the orderly who pushed your wheelchair replied, “we’re almost there.”

You felt like screaming in his face, but your head lolled to one side and you closed your eyes. Soon, he stopped pushing your chair, and helped you into your bed. You lay down on your back and he collapsed the chair, storing it away for future use, and then closed your door behind him as he left.

You stared up at the ceiling, tears squeezed out of your eyes. You were used to them now; it seemed your cheeks were always wet.

The effects of the sedation started to fade, and you could feel your muscles again. You carefully rolled your ankles, stretched your legs and arms, and soon you could sit up and move your head on your own terms. You sat on your bed, hugging your knees against your chest, your back was propped up against the wall. You stared at the door. It would only be a matter of time before they needed you for something else.

You had seen Gally again in the Glade again. _Before_ everything went to shit and you were running from Cranks and Grievers alike in your daily trials. It was a fond memory of yours, which only made it hurt worse to have to associate it with WCKD.

It was a rainy day in the Glade. You’d spent the morning gardening but before long, it was pouring down so heavily that you couldn’t possibly work in the dirt any longer. You ran for cover underneath some of the loose tarps that hung between trees to wait it out. Everyone stopped working out in the fields and waited under shelter.

You were watching the rain. You always did like it when it rained. The sound of it chattering against the tarp, the smell of dewy grass and the cool air on your skin tugged at memories locked away under the surface. It was a kind of nostalgia for you, even though you had no recollection of witnessing rain before the maze.

You spotted Gally before he spotted you. He was running towards the tarp you were standing under. He was running blindly through the rain, squinting against the water and the wind. He slipped on the grass just before he made it under the tarp and fell.

“Gally!” you shouted, laughing in amusement at his accident, and ran to his aid.

He looked up at you, his face and hair and clothes completely drenched. He saw you laughing, and he frowned, “Not funny!” was all he could shout back before his teeth started to chatter.

You laughed again, shaking your head. Your hair stuck to your neck with water, and you furiously tried wiping the rain from your eyes. You had to squint to keep the raindrops out, and blink furiously. “C’mon,” you said, lending him a hand.

He took your arm and feigned getting up, but instead, he pulled you down with him and you fell for it, quite literally, as you almost face-planted into the dirt beside him.

You rolled over on your back and laughed up at the sky, catching the grin on Gally’s lips. He shook his head at you. If it were him tricked into helping you up, only to fall on his ass, he’d have grumbled and sulked about it for the rest of the day.

You turned your head, still laying on the grass, your clothes definitely soaked by now. Water had filled up your mouth and your laugh turned into a stupid gurgle, which only made you laugh harder and Gally too.

This time, Gally helped you up for real, and you both stumbled back under cover, though it was practically useless since you were so drenched. You were both hugging your sopping wet clothes to yourselves, shivering and chattering with the cold.

Gally opened one of the wooden trunks used to store some materials. He rifled through some things until his hand clasped around something and he began tugging at it, but he was shivering still so much that he almost let go of it a couple times.

“What’s that?” you asked, wiping the water from your face as best as you could. You blinked away the stray droplets from your eyelashes and realized your fingers and nose were going numb.

“B-blanket,” he stuttered, finally yanking the damn thing out of the trunk. He let the lid fall shut and shook the blanket out. It was an old, scrappy looking thing but it was better than nothing.

He held it up towards you and you took it in your hands. He shook his head, “Don’t put it on yet.”

“Huh?” the rain was so loud against the tarp that you were starting to wonder if the tarp would even hold up against it.

He took his wet shirt off and hung it over one of the hammocks that was under cover still, so it would eventually dry. Then he gestured for you to do the same.

You frowned at him harder, “I’m not taking my shirt off!”

“Fine,” he yelled back over the noise, and he took the blanket form you. He wrapped it around himself and his chattering teeth started to subside. He watched you, wrapped up in a dry blanket, waiting for you to succumb to the cold.

You knew he didn’t have any lewd intentions but the thought of being wrapped up in a blanket with only your bra on with Gally was a little _too_ adventurous for you. Yeah, you joked around with him and flirted with him, but usually it was only to get a rise out of him.

But you were freezing, and the only way to warm up would be to at least remove your wet shirt. It wasn’t like you would be completely stripped of your clothes.

You finally succumbed and practically ripped your shirt off. You hung it next to Gally’s and blushed when you saw him looking at you. You grumbled at him but sat down next to him anyway, and he extended the blanket around your shoulders. You pulled your end of the blanket in front of your chest, to cover you as best as possible, which forced you closer to Gally.

You could smell damp wood and soap on him. But the close proximity only helped warm you up faster. Soon, you stopped shivering so much. You stared out at the Glade; sheets of heavy rain continued to fall.

“Will the tarp break?” you asked, glancing up at the plastic. It dipped in the middle a little, but most of the rain seemed to slide off down the edges.

“Nah,” Gally said, eyeing the tarp. “It’s tied up pretty strong.”

You looked at him and noticed the pinkness to his cheeks. You twisted your mouth in amusement, at least you weren’t the only one blushing so much.

You both sat in silence for a while, with only the rain to patter down hard. You suspected that most of the Gladers made it inside some of the buildings, like the Homestead or the kitchen. You were beginning to wonder when the rain would let up when Gally spoke again.

“I wonder if the Creators are enjoying this…” he said quietly, peering up at the dark sky. “Playing God, changing the weather, forcing us to stop working… I wonder if there’s a reason for it.”

You looked at him, “Maybe they’re just bored.”

“And want some action?” he joked, glancing at you. He suddenly realized what it was he actually said, and he looked away, his cheeks redder than you’ve ever seen before.

You thought it was cute. Gally didn’t blush often. In fact, most of the time, he was grumbling and mumbling about, and if you were lucky, he would flash you a smile. To see him so embarrassed reminded you that no matter how tough he acted, he was still just another human being, like you.

“If that’s what they want, maybe we should give it to them,” you teased, a wicked smile on your lips. Your eyes sparkled at him with amusement.

He shook his head, his voice suddenly nervous, “You’re a slinthead, you know that?” he breathed, looking at you with an intense curiosity.

“I take pride in it,” you answered, turning to look out at the Glade again. You had to admit, you were a little disappointed that he didn’t play along and kiss you like you had hoped. You knew it would be a long shot, Gally wasn’t the type for affection in the best of times. But… you thought he liked you enough. Not that you would ever tell him how you really felt. Maybe he was just worried what Alby would do if he found out.

He leaned in close to you, his lips near your ear. He hesitated and then whispered so only you could hear, especially since the rain was so loud, “If I kiss you, it’ll be on my terms and not theirs.” Then he turned his head again and stared out at the rain, watching it fall as if he had said nothing at all. But his cheeks were still pink, and he nervously fidgeted with the blanket.

You stared at him a little longer. You were surprised he’d said something so honest. You blinked and watched the rain again, but you carefully snuck your hand, which was under the blanket, to meet his.

You held hands under the blanket as the rain began to soften. Neither of you could look at each other, so instead you watched the rain as it slowed gradually. You wondered if he understood how you felt, you wondered if you could ever tell him.

You wished you had told him before he died.

You wiped the tears from your eyes. When you closed your eyes, you could still feel the rain on your skin, still feel his hand in yours. You missed him so much it hurt your heart. You hated WCKD for replaying these memories for you but a part of you longed for them, because even though they always turned hostile and dangerous, at least you had a few minutes with Gally again.

There was a quiet knock on your door before the lock clicked and the door swung open. You opened your eyes and stared at the person who entered. You thought it would be another orderly or nurse, but instead, and to your surprise, it was Teresa herself.

She shakily stood in the doorway a moment before she entered. She stood in the middle of the room and looked down at you, while you still sat on your bed.

A security officer walked in behind her and closed the door. He stood by the door and kept his eyes on you.

She didn’t know what to say at first, and she avoided your gaze as much as she could. Her betrayal was a shock to you all and she quickly became the target for all the anger that boiled up within you, because it was easier that way. It was easy to blame her.

“Y/N,” she breathed, shoving her hands into her coat pockets. Her eyes wandered over your face a moment, “You haven’t been eating.”

You didn’t respond, instead you just stared at her blankly.

She tilted her head as she waited for some kind of response from you. When there was none, she sighed, and pulled up a chair. She sat down across from you; her hands neatly folded in her lap. “You have to understand, doing this to yourself is helping no one.”

“And you sticking needles into me, restraining me, forcing me to go through WCKD trials all day long is?”

She pressed her lips together out of frustrated patience. She swallowed; her eyes were sad. “It is. You won’t realize how much, but it is, it’s helping kids all over the place who are sick.”

“I don’t care,” you whispered, and you knew you were being harsh and maybe you were lying a little, but the truth was that all of this was so deeply unfair. You were tormented day in, day out. You never consented to this. And as much as you’d love to find a cure, this wasn’t curing anyone, it was only prolonging their life, occasionally.

“I wish that you would,” she said, quietly. “You’re helping people live their lives again.”

You laughed dryly, shaking your head at her, and she looked offended. You stared at her, suddenly becoming gravely serious, “And what about me, Teresa? What about Minho? All those kids you got locked up. What about _our_ lives?”

She blinked, surprised by your words. She stood up abruptly, obviously you had stung her where it hurt. She shook her head, but she couldn’t say anything in response. You thought as much.

She pushed the chair back into its place and turned to go but didn’t leave straight away. She looked at you again, her blue eyes firm, “If you don’t start eating, we have ways of forcing you to.” And with that, she exited your room, her security officer in tow. He closed the door behind him, which locked automatically, and their footsteps eventually faded into the background noise.

You clenched your jaw out of frustration; your head fell into your hands. You couldn’t do this anymore. You couldn’t sit around all day only to be yanked back into the maze just so old, rich pricks could get their serum fix.

You got up from your bed and grabbed the chair Teresa had sat in and threw the thing across the room. It hit the wall and clattered to the floor, the sound raising an alarm to some of the workers outside your room. But when they checked to see if anything had happened, through the window in your door, they only watched you.

You yelled and screamed, tossing anything you could find, bedsheets, pillows, blankets, the stupid chair. You wouldn’t stand idly by while they used and abused you. You wouldn’t let them hurt your friend, Minho. You wouldn’t.

The door to your room was unlocked and a few nurses rushed inside. They grabbed a hold of you and threw you onto your bed. They gripped your arms hard to keep you from flailing, all the while you wailed and fought against them. Your throat burned from all the yelling.

“Shut her up!” someone said, but you didn’t know who.

The needle was pushed into your arm again and you whimpered, you hated it every time it happened. But at least this time, it would be empty and dark, and there wouldn’t be any maze trials to endure.


	3. Chapter 3

Gally shot up in his bed, sweating and puffing anxiously. He looked around the room nervously, waiting for a Crank or a Griever to appear, but nothing lurked in the dark except for the sleeping bodies of Newt, Thomas, Fry, Brenda and Jorge. He swallowed the dryness from his mouth and got up from his bed. He wandered barefoot over to an open balcony of the old building and leant on it, staring out into the city ruins.

The Last City was lit up blue and white, and he could hear white noise even from where he was, which was far out of sight. Tomorrow night, or technically, that night, they would break into the city and execute phase one of their plan: kidnap Teresa.

It was the best plan he had to go on, and although Thomas seemed to hate the idea of it, he agreed that it would be the only way to extract their trackers so they could get inside WCKD’s building undetected, and have knowledge on where they kept both Minho and you.

Maybe the idea of seeing you again kept him from sleeping properly. But he never slept properly, anyway, even in the Glade he would find himself wandering around in the night until he either practically collapsed from exhaustion or you’d comfort him enough for him to fall asleep.

He missed those night when you would sit next to him, listen to him talk, or you talk to him. When you would hold his hand or touch his face. When he escaped WCKD and found Lawrence, he regretted never kissing you when he had the chance. He always wanted to, but he was never sure if you were only joking around. And he hated the idea of the Creators, or WCKD, watching him. 

He sighed into the night air. If it were up to him, he’d go in, guns blazing, right now. But he knew that that would be stupid and careless. He just couldn’t stand the thought of you being trapped in there, being used for their experiments. But he knew you were strong, and he knew he’d find you if it was the last thing he ever did.

“Can’t sleep?” a voice asked sleepily, as a pair of bare feet shuffled onto the balcony. Newt leaned on the railing beside Gally, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stared out into the ruins with big eyes, now wide from the sight of it all.

“Mm,” Gally said, looking at the city again. “You?”

“Haven’t slept a wink since we left that shank place,” he replied, yawning. “Bloody tired though, _exhausted_ , actually.”

“Yeah,” Gally said, “I know the feeling.”

“You always walked around the Glade like some kind of insomniac,” Newt remarked, as he pulled up memories of seeing Gally trampling through the grass in the middle of the night.

“That’s because I was… am an insomniac, Newt,” Gally laughed, shaking his head.

Newt chuckled, “Right,” he shook his head too, “you bloody know what I mean.” He paused, “Are you thinking about her?”

Gally sighed. Newt could always tell what was on other people’s minds, he had some kind of talent for it. Maybe he could read minds. That was why Newt got along so well with Alby back in the Glade, during the first days. Gally swallowed, “Yeah, I guess I am. I’m always thinking about her.”

“You thought she was dead?”

“When I didn’t see her with you guys, I thought the worst must have happened.”

Newt nodded, remembering the many nights he spent trying to comfort you. You weren’t as much of an insomniac as Gally, but you had your fair share of sleepless nights, especially in the Scorch, and especially after Gally’s “death”. “She misses you.”

Gally looked at Newt a moment, his eyes widened a little.

“Don’t act so surprised,” Newt said, amused, “she followed you ‘round like a bloody puppy back in the Glade, don’t you remember? If she had a tail, it would have wagged every time she saw you,” he laughed.

Gally laughed too, remembering the first time he saw you in the Box. How he grumbled when you wouldn’t leave him alone. But you persisted with him, talking to him when no one else would bother, learning the kind of person he really was. He remembered how you slowly but surely became friends. He smiled at the memories. Then, all of a sudden, he realized that you would think he was still dead. He frowned, “How was she? Before WCKD got her?”

Newt twisted his mouth in thought. He stared out at the ruins again, the night breeze shifted his hair a little. “She was a mess… but she’s strong. She just kept going, I guess, like all of us.” Newt breathed out a soft sigh, releasing the pent-up stress from the day. He tugged at his jacket collar and continued speaking, “She told me… after we got out of there, she said that she hated what you did, and she was angry for it, but she could never hate you. She said that if you ever came back, she would forgive you in a heartbeat.”

Gally looked at Newt for a little while, unsure what to say. He had often wondered what she thought of over what he’d done to Chuck. If it weren’t Grievers or Cranks, it was the death of Chuck he’d dream about. He closed his eyes, briefly, and then nodded. His eyes opened and they stung with emotion, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. “What do you think they’re doing to her? To Minho?”

Newt’s hands clenched around the railing, “I don’t like to imagine it. But I know that they’re both stronger than anyone I know.”

“You’re not worried we won’t find them?”

Newt thought about it for a little while. He took his time to choose his words carefully. “I think we will,” he nodded, “I think we will because… because none of us would leave any of ‘em behind. This isn’t some quick, get in and get out bullshit heist. This is a rescue mission. They’re our friends, and we would do _anything_ for them, right?”

Gally nodded, firmly, “Right.”

Newt patted Gally on the back, “Try and get some sleep, I know it’s hard, but we gotta try. Tomorrow’s gonna be a big day.”

*** 

You woke up. The sedation wasn’t as heavy as usual, so it didn’t take you long to regain control over your body and become fully conscious. You weren’t sure how long you had been out, but it must have been a while.

Your mouth felt incredibly dry, so you took the water bottle they left on your tray and unscrewed the lid before gulping down the cool liquid. You wiped the water from your mouth with your sleeve and glanced out the window through your door. There weren’t as many people walking by as usual, so it must have been much later in the day. Had you been out a whole day?

You blinked against the harsh light from the corridor. As you peered out the window, down the hall, you squinted. You couldn’t see as many security guards either and it was much quieter.

You sighed. You went to screw the lid back onto your bottle when you fumbled with the thing and it dropped to the floor. It rolled around on the cool surface and slid under your bed. You knelt onto the cold floor and stuck out an arm to reach underneath your bed, your fingers feeling for the lid.

Your fingers found something else. A thin, cool, plastic square. You pulled it out from under your bed and inspected it. It was one of the nurse’s I.D cards. You stared at it a little too long and you realized it would unlock your door if you pressed it against the scanner.

Suddenly, an alarm resounded through the building. You jumped up from the floor, quickly re-screwed the fallen lid back onto the bottle and shoved the I.D card into your bra, under your shirt. You sat down on your bed, your heart beating fast inside your chest. Your eyes darted across the room and then you looked out the window.

Officers ran by your room without a second thought. They were headed elsewhere in the building. You let out a sigh of relief and quickly stood up from your bed. You waited until all personnel had cleared your hallway and then slid the I.D card over the scanner.

You jerked the door open once the locked clicked and you peeked your head out from your room. This was your chance, your only chance. You exited your room and let the door shut slowly behind you. You were on edge, but you forced yourself to think clearly.

You had to get some kind of weapon to defend yourself and possibly threaten with, there was no way you were going to make it out of this building without one, otherwise they’d easily lock you up again by jabbing you with a needle. And, you had to somehow find Minho.

You followed the hallway where the soldiers had disappeared to. You crept slowly and cautiously, and every now and then, you pressed your back up against the wall and waited for a doctor to pass by. They seemed unphased by the alarm that had rung out through the building only minutes earlier.

Finally, you reached a corridor with an officer. He was the only one, and he stood just past the door you were to go through. You carefully scanned the I.D again and the door clicked open. You pushed the door all the way.

You wondered if you should try passing the officer, and just hope he wouldn’t notice that you were a WCKD prisoner, but when you saw him reach for his gun at the sound of the door closing behind you, you jumped at him.

You grappled with him for the gun he held in his right hand. He slammed you into the opposite wall and you ducked when he aimed his gun and shot at you. Whatever it was, exploded against the wall and sizzled out quickly when it hadn’t hit its target. You ducked again as he shot another time and charged him. Your arms wrapped around his waist as you took him to the floor. He tried grabbing for your arms but missed. You leapt for the gun that had fallen out of his hand and slid across the floor, but you felt his hand clasp around your ankle.

It happened in slow motion, one minute you were in the air, your arms outstretched for the gun. You felt his fingers wrap around your ankle and yank you back. But it was too late because your fingers had a grip on his gun. As he pulled you across the floor toward him, you turned and aimed the gun at his chest and pulled the trigger.

Some kind of bullet hit his chest, but it didn’t pierce his skin, instead it snaked out like a spider’s web and electrified the officer until he rolled around on the floor, stunned. You stared at the gun in your hands, you hadn’t seen one like it since escaping WCKD the first time.

You gulped and turned away from the soldier and ran down the hallway. Your bare feet echoed along the hard floor, almost slipping over a few times. You slowed to a quiet creep when you heard a voice up ahead.

“Turner!?” an unrecognizable man’s voice echoed, “Turner, you okay back there?”

You concluded that he was referring to the soldier you just stunned, but you couldn’t fake a man’s voice for the life of you. So, instead, you did the next plausible thing and jumped out from where you were hiding and shot at the man blindly.

He yelped in surprise and stumbled to the floor, writhing with the electric shock.

You neared his fallen body, feeling a little sorry for putting him in so much pain. You eyed his outfit briefly, suddenly wondering if it would work as a disguise. Your eyes darted down the hall, you still had a ways to go, and you still had to find Minho, and you were certain you wouldn’t be so lucky every time you stumbled into a WCKD soldier.

You licked your lips nervously and checked the hallway for any signs of life before hitting the guy hard in the head with the end of your gun. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

You grabbed his arm and slid him into a storage closet. It was dark inside, but you had to make do, so that no one would notice your presence. You quickly got changed into his uniform, it was a little baggy in some areas, but it would do. It was much better than wandering the hospital in patient scrubs, barefoot. Now you had a helmet to mask your face.

You left the soldier inside the closet and closed the door behind you, after checking if the hallway was clear. You held your gun close and walked down the corridor, trying to act as if you were supposed to be there. You glanced at the digital bulletin boards as you passed them, hoping to make sense out of the information plastered on them but to no avail. It was a longshot to think they would just display Minho’s whereabouts in any old hallway.

Then there was a buzz of static and a comm inside your helmet echoed, a voice fizzled and said, “Prisoners spotted on the fifth floor, backup needed now!” There was an echo of yelling in the background and then the audio was cut off.

Your eyes widened at the suggestion. Prisoners? Your heartbeat climbed in your chest as you picked up speed, running through hallways, passing flashing lights and doctors alike. They didn’t bother to question your appearance.

You were about to enter into an open elevator when a voice yelled over the mic that they had jumped through the window and landed in the pool, in the main courtyard. You hesitated between the open elevator doors and the stairwell that would lead directly to the courtyard. You turned towards the stairs in a last-minute decision, and rapidly descended them two at a time. Your boots echoed in the empty stairwell and your breath became short with nerves. Surely, the “prisoner” was Minho, it had to be. And if it weren’t, then maybe you could save whoever it was anyway.

You approached the door and threw it open with a sudden surge of nervous energy. You quickly scanned your surroundings and spotted a group of WCKD soldiers dressed the same as you, heading for the pool in the middle of the courtyard.

You ran to catch up to them, and they didn’t question your arrival. Their guns were aimed at three people splashing around in the water, broken glass littered the concrete around the pool and still fell from the window above. You glanced up at the smashed window and spotted Janson briefly before he disappeared, probably on his way down.

You swallowed and looked at the boys. Your heart leapt in your chest when you recognized Thomas, Newt and Minho as they clambered up the side of the pool. Thomas and Newt’s faces were revealed but they were clad in the same uniform you had on. They must have snuck inside the WCKD building in search for you both.

“Don’t move!” a soldier yelled as he advanced towards them, his gun trained on Thomas.

You quickly raised your gun to the soldiers. You shot at them without a moment’s more hesitation, in the chest, one-two-three—

“Stop!” one of the WCKD soldiers yelled before you could shoot him down with the others. He dropped his gun and his arms were raised above his head. “I’m on your side!”

You hesitated, keeping your aim on his chest still. You breathed heavily under the mask. You glanced at the boys who stood at the edge of the pool, just as confused as you were. You ripped your helmet off and tossed it to the side, and a look of relief passed through the boys’ eyes.

“Y/N!” they yelled in unison, and quickly climbed up the concrete steps towards you, dripping wet.

You flashed them a smile, “Miss me?”

The soldier with his arms above his head in surrender slowly removed his helmet, revealing a pair of blue eyes you thought you’d never see again.

He eyed you a moment, dropping his helmet to the ground. It clattered over the concrete. “Yes,” he said slowly, in response to your question.

“Gally…?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Gally…?” you breathed; your voice faltered. You held the gun up at him still as he slowly crept forward, his eyes on yours. Panic surged through your muscles at the sight of him alive and well, and you shook your head, thrusting your gun forward, “Stay back!”

“Y/N,” Newt started, looking between the pair of you. “Y/N, put the gun down.”

You shook your head. _This_ couldn’t be real. _He_ couldn’t be real. You blinked, gripping the gun in your hands tightly. Did WCKD get tired of tormenting you with Grievers and Cranks so much so that they decided to trick you into a new trial? Have you been asleep this whole time?

You eyed Newt, who stood closer to you than Gally. Thomas was beside him, and Minho; all three were dripping wet with the water from the pool. “This can’t be real,” you choked out, your hands shook with emotion. “I watched him die…”

“We all did,” Newt said. He was close to you, but his hands were up in caution. “Look, I bloody thought we were seeing things too but it’s really him, Y/N, this is _real_.”

Your eyes met with Gally’s, who still stood opposite to you. You shook your head, breathing harshly through your nose. It just couldn’t be real, but this wasn’t a memory from the maze, and it didn’t have the same hazy glow or quick change in scenery every few minutes. Everything followed each other in a logical sequence. The gun felt heavy in your hands, the air felt cool against your sweaty face. It _had_ to be real.

“Y/N,” Gally breathed, slowly edging towards you. He didn’t drop his stare as he moved, “Y/N, it’s me.”

You looked to Minho, who stood drenched in dark shirt and sweatpants, barefoot. His eyes were just as wide, if not wider. He looked to you, blinking in confusion. But he couldn’t give you any reassurance because this was just as much of a shock to him as it was to you. Even more so because he was the one who threw the spear right through Gally’s chest.

You felt the urge to throw up as nausea bubbled dangerously up your stomach and into your throat. Your grip on the gun faltered but you didn’t drop the thing. All of it was too overwhelming.

“We found him outside the city, Y/N,” Thomas started, his voice anxious to persuade you. “He’s with the rebels. He wanted to help us find you and Minho, and he did, he got us into the building.”

You wanted to lower your gun. You wanted to just believe them but every time you went under and lost control of your reality, every time you were inserted into a WCKD trial, you believed it to be real… only to wake up back in your cell again.

You chewed your lip in thought, “Tell me something only Gally knows,” you said, blinking. You were still staring at Gally, hard, gun pointed but not so much in a threatening way anymore. You wanted it to be true, but you had to hear _something_ that would make it so. _Anything_.

Gally blinked and thought carefully. He breathed in and then out, “That day, in the rain, I—”

“No,” you interrupted, shaking your head, “They watched us in the maze, they know everything… it has to be something after.”

Gally stared hard at you. He swallowed. “Newt said that you would forgive me in a heartbeat if you ever saw me again…”

You let out the breath you’d been holding. You remembered back to that night. A night of restlessness in the Scorch. Newt, the only other soul awake, to comfort your sudden spill of tears. You were angry at Gally for doing what he did to Chuck, a boy’s life shouldn’t have been cut short. But you knew it wasn’t his fault completely, that WCKD had control over him and that almost hurt worse; to know that Gally so strongly despised the control WCKD had, only to be used as another pawn in their game at the very end. Of course, if it meant that you could see Gally again, touch him, hold him, just _talk_ to him, of course, you would forgive him.

You dropped your gun to the ground. You searched his blue eyes, you waited for the change in scenery or a Griever to crash through the courtyard, but nothing changed. Gally didn’t change. This wasn’t another WCKD trial, this was real.

You ran to him and he pulled you into a hug, his hands desperate to touch you after all this time. He was real. Your hands pressed against his broad shoulders, his chest. You moved them to cup his face. You were smiling but your cheeks were wet. “I can’t believe it’s really you…”

He was holding your face, too, and he breathed a shaky sigh of relief. He swallowed the sudden emotion that rose to his eyes, and he pressed his lips to your forehead. He peered down at your eyes, “It’s me,” was all he could manage to say without completely breaking down.

“I hate to be an ass,” Thomas interjected, his eyes darting nervously, “but we’ve got to _go_.”

Gally’s hand gripped yours and you both followed the three other boys out of the courtyard and into the heart of the city at a quick pace. The sky was filled with smoke and there were people rushing along the paved streets.

All five of you fell down behind a wall, exhausted but alive. You sucked in oxygen quickly, chest heaving, but your hand still gripped Gally’s.

“They weren’t meant to start a damn war…” Gally whispered under his breath as his blue eyes reflected the fiery sky.

“How much further to the tunnels?” Thomas huffed, filling his lungs with air. He glanced nervously over the wall and down the alley in search for any lingering threat.

Gally swallowed, “Twelve blocks from here, at least,” he eyed Newt who started hacking up more dangerous coughs, his chest heaving, and his hand covered his mouth.

You narrowed your eyes and quickly realized the symptoms. You’d seen them before, in the hospital, the rare moments of consciousness as you were wheeled past hospital rooms with patients awaiting serum trials.

You swallowed your tears and looked away from Newt.

“We can make it,” Gally continued, looking at Thomas.

Minho crouched beside you, still damp from the water, his dark hair slicked back. He eyed Gally who was sat beside you, as if he still couldn’t believe he was really there. Thomas left to go talk to Newt about getting the serum from Brenda.

“You okay?” you asked Minho, searching his dark eyes. You knew all too well how he must be feeling. If he went through the same thing as you did…

He nodded; his eyes caught yours. He licked his lips nervously, “I just…” he shook his head, not seeming to be capable of finishing his sentence.

You touched his arm in understanding. WCKD would pay for the hell they put you two through, you were sure of it. If not by the trigger-happy rebels, then by Thomas and the rest of the WCKD survivors.

“What the hell did they do to you two?” Gally suddenly asked, looking between the pair of you. He had his guesses. Obviously, you pointing a gun at him during your reunion was _not_ quite what he had imagined, but he knew that you wouldn’t come out the same as you were back in the Glade, not after everything you’ve all been through.

He knew that all too well, after what happened to him.

You looked away from him, unable to answer straight away.

“They made us relive the maze…” Minho offered, quietly, evident he didn’t want to divulge in the details.

“One minute,” you started, suddenly brave, “I’d be sitting with you on the grass, back in the Glade as if nothing had happened. And then the next… I’d be running from Grievers, running for my life.”

“So, they tortured you? Just for the serum?” he replied, angrily, not so much as asking but telling. He shook his head, his fingers clenched into a fist in his free hand, and he looked back over his shoulder in the general direction of the WCKD building, “Janson that slinthead, I’ll kill him.”

Thomas lifted Newt up from the ground and they stumbled towards the road. Newt’s feet shuffled along as if not compliant with his brain’s orders. At this pace, no one would make it in time. Explosions still echoed in the background, though growing further away as you continued walking. But the sky was full of smoke and fire, and people were running through the streets like mad men. Every now and then, you had to take cover before a group of rebels or WCKD soldiers, even civilians, would take you out on sight.

“God,” you breathed, peering around a corner of another alleyway. It was better to travel like this, undetected. “Everyone’s gone crazy…”

“The Flare is in the city now, so no one’s safe,” Gally commented, scanning the oncoming wave of scattered people for any immediate threats.

“Did I cause this?” Newt asked, almost limp in Thomas’ arms. His eyes were so dark, they could be hollowed out in his skull. The veins in his ghostly pale skin stuck out like vines on the maze walls, creeping up his arms and neck, bulging at his forehead and around his eyes. “Did I do this?” he was confused and unstable, clearly his reality wasn’t making any sense to him anymore.

Gally shook his head.

“Newt, no,” you urged, grabbing a hold of his hands. Your friend, who got you through the bad times and the good times back in the maze, who was a shoulder to cry on after Gally’s “death”, who kept going when no one else would… you felt a sob buried deep down and you looked away from him so it wouldn’t burst out. You didn’t want to confuse him more than he was already. You didn’t want to cry in front of him now, when you had nothing to give that would help him. You took in a breath and forced yourself to look at him once again, “Newt, you didn’t do this. This city was sick already. They tortured kids and forced experiments…” you swallowed the pain from your voice, “They would have ended up like this either way.”

Newt didn’t really seem to understand but he grunted anyway and Thomas’ grip on him was loosening.

“We’ve got to run,” Minho suggested, nodding his head. “We can get the serum and bring it back here.”

Gally seemed dazed; quiet. The emotion in your voice made him feel worse for not getting you out of there earlier. But he was quick to snap out of it, and with a nod of his head, he supported Minho’s decision in getting the serum. He lifted his gun, “I’ll cover you.”

“What can I do?” you asked, desperate to help your friends.

Gally gestured for you to follow, “Come—”

“Stay.” Minho cut in.

You looked between Gally and Minho at their disagreement. It almost felt like old times. You would’ve laughed if under better circumstances.

“She’s coming with us—”

“We don’t need to put anyone else at risk, Gally. I’m the fastest runner we’ve got available. Thomas will need someone here with him.”

Gally frowned at this, shaking his head. He’d already lost you once by getting separated. He wouldn’t let that happen again, he couldn’t. He went to argue but you stopped him with a hand on his arm. He looked at you. He recognized that look in your eyes.

“I’ll be alright,” you said, searching his eyes.

He shook his head, the panic in his heart climbed to his throat, and all he could think about was coming back to find that you were missing. “I can’t leave you—”

You hopped onto your tippy-toes and urgently pressed your lips to his. He was surprised by the kiss, you felt him tense up, but he was soon comfortable as his shoulders relaxed and his hand touched the side of your face. He kissed you back, forgetting about the others.

He looked at you as you pulled away, following your lips, clearly longing for more. He stopped himself and twisted his mouth, “I said _I_ was going to kiss you—”

You shushed him with a finger to his lips, “Come back with the serum and maybe you can.”

He shook his head, backing away slowly as Minho took off towards the Berg where Brenda would be waiting. “You bet I will,” and with that, he turned to catch up with Minho, his gun at the ready.

You sat with Newt as you waited for the others to come back. You were trying to hold it together for them, but it would be a close call. Newt looked as if he would close his eyes and slip away at any moment. You grabbed his hand, though cold and clammy against your touch, you squeezed it and he squeezed back.

“Newt,” you whispered, swallowing the tears before they could spill. “You can do this.”

“Y/N?” he asked, his eyes almost glazed over. He stared at you for a long while in silence before he continued, “You’re alright…” he sighed, closing his eyes, and dropping his head back. You shook his arm to keep him conscious, and his eyes reopened. “I’m glad we got you out of there.”

“We’re going to help you, Newt.”

“Did you find Gally?” he asked, blinking. Thomas was beside him now with a hand on his shoulder.

You nodded, “I did. Thank you, Newt. You brought him back to me.”

He smiled a tired smile, “I’m glad…” he started to drift off again.

“Newt,” Thomas said softly, shaking him awake again, “you’ve got to stay awake. They’ll be back soon with the serum.”

Newt nodded. He squeezed your hand again, “I’m glad you’ve got Gally, Y/N. He was so worried for you. He never showed it much in the Glade how he cared ‘bout you but it was a bloody lot. He’d frown every time you scraped your knee or got yelled at by another shank Glader. He always bugged me, asking me where you were when he couldn’t find you. Sometimes, he’d be in a mood when I tried talking to him ‘bout building and it was because he was jealous of you noticing other guys…” he laughed, shaking his head, and it brought on another coughing fit.

He wiped his mouth after he finished, sighing almost drunkenly. He found your eyes, “He couldn’t tell you how he felt because he thought he wasn’t good enough for you or some klunk like that but… he couldn’t see how much you cared about him, too.”

You nodded, wiping the tears from your eyes, “We were a mess. Both scared and confused,” you let yourself laugh, though all you wanted to do was cry instead. You felt like this would be the last conversation between you, and it scared you to the core.

He smiled, nodding along with your words. “I want you to know, Y/N…” he murmured, shifting his position.

You glanced over at Thomas who was watching Newt as he spoke. Thomas’s eyes shifted to yours as he noticed your attention on him, and he bit the inside of his lip. He was holding it together for now, but if Minho didn’t hurry with the serum, he could feel himself cracking.

“I want you to know that once upon a time, I was good friends with Gally,” Newt continued. His eyes rolled sleepily around in his sockets, eyeing you as he finally spoke again, his voice quiet and his breathing jagged, “He was always a lot to put up with. But when you came to the Glade, Y/N, he started to change. And I knew it was because of you. Even though WCKD got their way at the end… I knew it tore him apart to do what he did.” Newt wiped his mouth after he cleared his throat, “But I know, you’re going to help him again. After all this. You lot will find a place to stay, and you’ll live on, and you’ll forget about WCKD and all the… the _shitty_ things they did to us. And he’ll help you, too.”

“Newt—” you choked, turning your face away from him. You kept your hand on his, but you couldn’t look at him and breakdown. You wouldn’t let yourself resolve to a crying, sobbing mess as he turned into a Crank.

“Don’t talk like that, Newt,” Thomas said, suddenly, grabbing the boy by the shoulders. “You’re coming with us. You hear me? You’re not going to die here I won’t let that happen.”

Newt hugged his knees to his chest and leaned his head against them, groaning at the pain that curled through his muscles and insides. Like a sick animal.

You let go of his hand and stood up as an explosion echoed too close to your location. You peered around the corner of the alley and scanned the street, but you couldn’t spot anything to be worried about. Your eyes lingered a moment in search of Minho and Gally, but only the odd civilian passed by with worried eyes, out of breath, running from all the chaos.

A hand clasped around your forearm and yanked you out of the alleyway, throwing you to the asphalt. You were on your hands and knees in the middle of the road, palms skinned and bloodied. You had yelled in surprise at the sudden aggression, and you quickly turned over to see who had thrown you to the ground.

A WCKD soldier had his gun aimed at you, “Stay on the ground! Put your hands in the air!”

You shakily raised your hands above your head, while still sitting on the road. You eyed the alleyway but couldn’t see any other soldiers, or Thomas and Newt. You looked back to the soldier.

“Get to your feet, prisoner. _Slowly_ ,” he growled, thrusting his gun toward you as a threat.

You got to your feet as he ordered, carefully, making sure you were moving slowly. You couldn’t see the guy’s eyes, but you looked at his helmet, nonetheless.

“Where are the others?” he barked.

You shook your head, “It’s just me…”

“Don’t play dumb with me, girl. I know there were others! Where are they!?”

“They left me behind, alright! I couldn’t keep up with them…” you tried your best to sound confident in your words so your voice wouldn’t falter, so he wouldn’t pick up on your lie. He hesitated as he thought it over.

“Fine,” he grunted, and then he grabbed your arms, twisting them quickly behind your back so he could restrain your wrists with a pair of handcuffs. He held your arm and shoved you forwards, indicating that you walk towards WCKD while he had his gun pointed into your back.

You complied and just had to hope that Minho and Gally would get back in time to save Newt.


End file.
